


a place called home

by otter_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, youngjo and seoho are orphans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: Seoho siempre tendría un lugar a donde pertenecer, unos brazos que no lo dejarían ir y lo protegerían de todos los males del mundo.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	a place called home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



En un día de abril, mientras los pájaros cantaban felices, las olas chocaban sin preocupaciones contra las rocas y niños reían en la playa, la familia Lee había ido a pasar el tiempo en el centro comercial. Seoho, un pequeño y sonriente niño de cinco años, disfrutaba de agarrar las manos de sus padres y hamacarse con ellas, pensando y esperando emocionado porque le prometieron un peluche nuevo. Seoho amaba los peluches, y sus padres estaban al tanto, pero al no ser una familia tan adinerada comprarle cosas no era algo que pudieran hacer con regularidad. No eran pobres, pero preferían priorizar la comida de su pequeño niño y ropa, así que cuando Seoho entró en el gran sitio lleno de juguetes, corrió por todos lados buscando el indicado. Sus pequeños ojos se posaban con admiración en muchos lugares diversos, en distintos peluches de formas desde grandes a pequeñas, pero un mediano elefante llamó su atención. Era naranja y tenía algunos detalles en otros colores, y Seoho se acercó corriendo abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—Es para bebés, Seoho-yah. Hasta tiene un sonajero —le advirtió su madre.

Seoho se vio ofendido con el comentario de su madre, haciendo un puchero y mirando hacia otro lado. Su madre rió, acariciando su cabello.

—No estoy prohibiéndote tenerlo, sólo te lo estaba diciendo.

—¡Quiero este!

—Entonces vayamos a pagarlo.

Seoho fue el primero en aparecer en la fila para pagar, abrazando el elefante como si fuera que al soltarlo desaparecería para siempre. Sus padres se veían felices de su reacción, además de que Seoho era adorable abrazando a un peluche y jugando con el sonajero que llevaba el mismo en sus patas traseras —aunque era extraño decirlo como tal cuando el peluche estaba parado de forma humanoide—.

El niño no quiso soltar el peluche aún cuando debían pasarlo por el lector, pero a la cajera no pareció importarle, le había dado ternura el niño por lo que acercó el lector a sus manitas para que lo hiciera por sí solo.

—Ya puedes trabajar como cajero —bromeó la mujer, pero Seoho se enorgulleció de su trabajo.

Su padre le dio su tarjeta a la mujer y luego de las clásicas transacciones, el peluche naranja con forma de elefante ya era de su propiedad. Seoho salió de la tienda dando saltitos, y miró a sus padres con una sonrisa que podría competir con una fila de blancas y brillosas perlas, y sus padres se vieron igual de felices que él, ambos dándole una sonrisa cálida que le llenó el corazón de un sentimiento cálido y bello.

Lamentablemente, esa fue la última vez en la que recibió esas sonrisas. La noticia de aquel accidente de tránsito fatal que desencadenó muchos más, dejando un saldo de cuatro muertos y quince heridos, había pasado por boca y oído de todos. 

Entre los cuatro muertos se encontraban los padres de Seoho, y él, por alguna razón, no había sufrido ningún daño perjudicial para su salud, a excepción de algunos raspones y moretones. Algunos decían que sus padres lo habían cubierto de forma automática haciéndole salir casi ileso, y otros más creyentes dijeron que Dios escuchó la última voluntad de sus padres; mas a Seoho no le importaba nada de eso, no cuando estaba llorando desconsoladamente en la ambulancia mirando cómo tapaban los cuerpos de sus padres con esas telas blancas, dejando sólo a la vista los pies pálidos de sus difuntos progenitores.

Desde ese momento Seoho se había convertido en un huérfano, en un pequeño huérfano que lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a su elefante, pidiéndole explicaciones a Dios, pidiéndole que le devolviera lo que era suyo y le había arrebatado sin piedad ni permiso.

  
  
  


Con el paso de los días, teniendo en cuenta que Seoho no quería volver a su hogar cuando éste se había convertido en un cascarón vacío y no habían encontrado a ningún familiar contactable para dejarle la custodia del niño, fue dejado automáticamente en un orfanato. Seoho era pequeño de estatura, parecía débil y además en sus ojos se podía distinguir la falta de brillo de quien perdió su vida entera, además del enrojecimiento por llorar tanto, así que parecía lógico que fuera al que todos terminarían molestando, pero antes que nadie, apenas había dado un paso por esa puerta abrazando con fuerza su elefante naranja, un niño que parecía ser de su edad se acercó, y Seoho sintió ganas de llorar al ver la sonrisa tan cálida y hogareña que le ofrecía el otro niño de cabello negro.

—¡Seamos amigos!

Eso fue lo primero que gritó con su enorme sonrisa, y luego agarró su mano, llevándolo a su habitación. La hermana que manejaba aquel orfanato sólo rió, feliz de ver que el pequeño Youngjo se había interesado en el niño nuevo con tanta rapidez.

Kim Youngjo había aparecido en frente de la puerta de ese orfanato con una cruz colgando de su pequeño cuello cuando apenas tenía unos meses de nacido. Aunque como todos tuviera enojo y rencor hacia quien lo dejó tirado como una bolsa de basura, en realidad estaba agradecido de conocer a la gente que más quería, su familia de verdad. Su madre, es decir la hermana que los trataba de la mejor forma, sus pequeños y grandes hermanos, y entonces, sosteniendo la muñeca del niño asustadizo que abrazaba a su peluche naranja, descubrió que allí iba a haber otra persona especial para él, ya que Youngjo confiaba y creía en el destino, y por supuesto que Lee Seoho estaba allí al lado suyo por alguna razón importante. Pero para Seoho toda su situación era horrible y Youngjo lo comprendía al cien por ciento. Él era el que lo abrazaba cuando se sentía mal o lloraba desconsolado, él era el que velaba sus sueños aún cuando tenía a su pequeño elefante entre sus brazos (ya que siempre lo abrazaba o no podría dormir), pero realmente quería que Seoho viera la gentileza del mundo y no se encerrara en su burbuja de tristeza.

El trabajo de Youngjo se había convertido en dar felicidad y luz al pequeño Seoho, y no le molestaba para nada. Era un niño tan adorable; todavía podía recordar el día en el que se lo encontró bailando a escondidas, o cuando estaba hablando con su peluche y sonando el sonajero, o leyendo sus libros actuando la voz para cada personaje. ¡Lee Seoho era una bola de adorabilidad! Y fue imposible para Youngjo no caer enamorado del niño. A sus siete años de edad era imposible sentir tal magnitud de sentimientos, pero no había otra forma de describirlo: Youngjo no quería alejarse de Seoho, quería sostenerlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejar que nada malo le pasase, aunque algunos podrían decir que su trabajo fracasó en ese día de invierno en el que unos horribles niños habían tirado el elefante de Seoho al fuego de la chimenea.

—¡Eres muy grande para dormir con un peluche! —le dijo uno de esos niños a Seoho, quien era un manojo de llanto.

—¡Mira al bebé, está llorando!

—¡Seoho!

Youngjo había llegado tarde, y sólo pudo abrazar el débil cuerpo del pequeño niño que se había desarmado en el piso, mirando cómo el único recuerdo de sus padres se iba entre las llamas, cómo su elefante naranja le decía adiós con la voz de su mamá y los ojos de su papá.

No había forma de que Seoho olvidara ese día, y tampoco había forma de agradecerle a Youngjo que aunque tuviera sólo siete años le había entregado todo el apoyo emocional y compañía sin dudarlo. Youngjo era tan especial para él, el sol de sus días grises, la luz de su oscuridad absoluta, la luna que guiaba su camino cuando estaba perdido. Youngjo significaba todo para él.

—No llores Seoho-yah —murmuró lastimero, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que podría romperse.

Las rodillas de Seoho dolían de tanto llorar frente a la chimenea que estaba perdiendo las llamas, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse o para dejar de llorar.

—H-h-hyung…

—Seoho-yah, lo siento mucho.

—¡H-hyung!

No estaba seguro de qué decir, sólo sentía que una parte de su cuerpo se había roto y se había entregado a la nada, yéndose lejos de él, tratando de eliminar su humanidad. Su pequeño cuerpo quería volverse una piedra, así no sentía su pecho tan pesado y doloroso. Ningún niño de seis años merecía pasar el dolor que él estaba pasando.

—¿C-cómo dor-dormiré? —tartamudeó sorbiendo su nariz.

Youngjo lo miró a los ojos, acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

—No puedo reemplazar a tu peluche, pero puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras si eso te ayuda a dormir.

Seoho sintió sus ojos llenarse de nuevas lágrimas, viendo su camino iluminado por la gentileza de aquel ángel que lo sostenía en sus brazos.

—¿Lo dices en serio, hyung? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—¡Por supuesto! No hay nada que no haría por ti, Seoho-yah. Puedes abrazarme toda la vida si eso te hace feliz.

Tal vez, pensándolo más profundamente, para un pequeño niño de simples y cortos siete años, aquella frase era demasiado; Seoho, a lo largo de toda su vida había pensado que Youngjo le había mentido, pero, teniendo ya veinte años, abriendo sus ojos en un nuevo día encontrándose entre los brazos de un dormido Kim Youngjo, sólo le demostraba que no había persona más sincera y pura que él. Hasta quizás era un ángel que Dios le otorgó por todas esas plegarias dichas desde niño, quizás fue su compensación por todo el daño que le ocasionó a su infantil ser. Pero las razones de su existencia no eran lo importante, lo importante era que de sólo mirar a Youngjo dormido podía asegurarse de que era feliz, y se sentía afortunado de haber encontrado a Youngjo en esa vida.

—¿Seoho...? —balbuceó un adormilado Youngjo abriendo sus ojos—. Es temprano aún, vuelve a dormir.

—Te amo hyung.

Youngjo abrió enormemente los ojos, y Seoho casi rió por ver cómo el moreno rostro de su novio se había encendido en un rojo profundo que llegó hasta sus orejas y su descubierto cuello, haciéndolo ver como una atractiva señalización de "Pare".

—¿Seo… ho?

—Te amo.

—Yo también, pero ¿por qué tan repentino?

—Es sólo eso, te amo.

—Son las 5 a.m.

—¿Eso impide que te ame? ¿Hay alguna ley que me prohiba amarte a las 5 a.m.?

—Eres tan raro algunas veces… 

Youngjo rodó los ojos y se acercó a su frente, dejando un corto y dulce beso allí, dándole todo ese cariño que no había desaparecido ni con quince años de haberse conocido.

—Te amo muchísimo Seoho-yah, como no tienes ni idea, pero tengo sueño y tenemos que ir a la universidad en… dos horas.

—Pero… quiero verte, y saber que estás aquí conmigo.

—Seoho, no pienses cosas innecesarias.

Youngjo frunció el ceño y acercó el cuerpo de Seoho al suyo logrando que el rostro del más joven quedase pegado a su cuello, quien por el simple hecho de sentir la fragancia de Youngjo se sintió arrullado.

—Estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré. Tengo toda una vida para amarte y pienso utilizarla al cien por ciento. Y si terminamos reencarnando, quiero amarte en esa vida también.

—Eres cristiano, no crees en esa clase de reencarnación.

—Seoho, ve a dormir.

—Te amo.

Youngjo rió y dejó un sonoro beso en los cabellos de Seoho.

—Te amo, y buenas noches.

Kim Youngjo no era su elefante naranja, pero era alguien especial para él que al igual que sus padres nunca se iría. Siempre estarían con él dándole paz y amor, y un hogar cálido al que regresar cada vez que se sintiera perdido: una familia.

**Author's Note:**

> también publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre de _eyesonyoungjo ♡


End file.
